Nightmare
by Don't ever change
Summary: The nightmares started when he was five, but would they ever end?   One Shot! Chris centric


It starts when He's five.

He would wake up in the middle of the night crying because he couldn't understand how daddy was down the hallway yet 'Up There' too busy to even care. He learned at a young age to block his brother at night.

When he was eight he started to understand what was happening to him. Leo – no dad had started to let him stay after school with him while he graded papers. He constantly roamed the library, and slowly he figured out what was wrong with him.

When his sister was born he couldn't help but smile. From what he could now remember from the other time, his sister had died. From a demon attack but still she had died. Not even three weeks old…

When he's nine he begins to wonder why he has these memories, they seem rather happy… most of the time….

When he's ten gets kidnapped by a demon, something that hadn't happened in the other time. When he uses his other memories to vanquish it he wonders how he's going to get back to the manor. Not home. The manor. He doesn't think to call for Wyatt. He finds a girl. A small ten year old girl that heals him and takes him back to the manor, she seems to know something about him that she's not telling.

It turns out that the girl is very important; she's been living with the elders for her whole life. Piper- mom, doesn't like this and manages to "convince" the elders to let her live with his family. The two of them become great friends. The only secret between the two of them is the memories and who she is to the world.

His 14th birthday comes and goes. That night you wake up from the worst nightmare you've ever had. His mother was dying, in his arms. There was blood everywhere, all over him. He ends up calling himself horse for his father, for his brother, for his aunt. No one comes, when Wyatt does come he has a crazy look on his face and you know this is his fault. But no one believes him they think that he is just grieving. Chris is never able to look at his brother the same after that nightmare.

His family starts to worry for him. They can't understand why he's pulling away from them but he is. His nightmares grow worst. Each night he is forced to watch as his brother becomes evil and no one will listen to him about it. He is starting to have a hard time telling reality form dreams.

When he is 16 he gets his first dream of being captured and tortured by Wyatt. It's painful, he doesn't understand why Wyatt would do this, and he just wants it to stop. When he finally wakes up he can't help but check his back and arms for the scars that would have been there in the other world. To his horror they are there. And Chris realizes that he might just have a time limit to this.

The only person he can talk to now is his best friend, the reason; she didn't even exist as far as he knew in the other world. As of right now she is the only thing keeping you sane.

With much help from his best friend he is able to interact with his family again, he can hear the relief in their voices when he talks to them again.

He starts to get dreams of when he came back to the past to create this future, of how they treated him about what he did. Everything. And for the first time in his life he slips. In his anger he snaps and calls her Piper. The room freezes because he knows that they know. He orbs away. He doesn't understand why he does it he just does.

He knows that everyone is looking for him. He can feel it. What surprises him is who finds him. His best friend. She appears in front of him in golden orbs. Her eyes are sad, everything about her is sad. And he knows why. He shakes his head in denial. "I'll find a way to stop it." Is all he says before he orbs away. Later he can feel his family stopping. No longer looking for him and he knows it's because of her.

He searches for a year. But he can't find a cure. He gives up and goes home. He knows it's not like him to give up but he's so tired. He just wants to be with his family. When he orbs in his whole family is there waiting and he suspects that Aunt Phoebe had a premonition about you coming home. They don't ask where he's been or what's he's been doing, they just welcome him home.

On his 23rd birthday he's nervous. Only his parents and aunts can guess why. But they don't know the real reason. He makes the most of the day making sure everyone is happy and well. That night he orbs away someplace quite and goes to sleep knowing what was going to happen to him.

As he feels his life slipping away from him, he feels himself being summoned. Too weak to resist he answers. It's his best friend; she gives him a small smile and gives him a choice. It surprises him but he accepts. He asks her if this was her plan all along. She grins and doesn't answer. He orbs back to where he was only to end up looking at his cold and dead body and it finally clicks with him that he's Dead.

Well as dead as any Elder can be. He waves his hands to get rid of the body, he doesn't want to have to put his family though his death when he's allowed to be with them now.

When he orbs back home, he's surprised to hear crying, lots of it. To your surprise you find everyone crying. And then it clicks, they think he's dead.

Holly, Aunt Paige's youngest, sees him first and lets out a scream of happiness and tackles him right there. Everyone is confused at first but soon he explains what happened and what's going to happen, and his family couldn't be happier.

The next morning he wakes ups and realizes that the nightmares are over.


End file.
